Warning Sign
by Dan Bell
Summary: Uma breve fic sobre a vida de John após a 'morte' de Sherlock e o reencontro Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Um ano depois.

Apesar de não ter superado a perda de meu amigo a vida me empurrou para frente. Minhas economias acabaram rápido e me vi diante de uma conta bancária praticamente zerada. Ignorando os protestos de Mrs. Hudson, me mudei de volta á pensão onde morava antes do empacotava as minhas coisas, o pequeno e improvisado laboratório de Sherlock me observava da mesa da cozinha. Sabia das intenções de Mrs. Hudson, provavelmente toda aquela aparelhagem parasse numa escola e um sentimento de zelo se apoderou de mim. Não queria que tudo aquilo – que significava tanto para Sherlock – fosse parar nas mãos de estranhos. Me aproximei da mesa e em pouco tempo já havia empacotado e misturado ás minhas coisas.

Atravessei a porta do 221B com a última caixa em mãos. Me despedir da Baker Street era realmente uma coisa difícil e entrei no táxi com a sensação de meu coração estar naquela mesma caixa em minhas mãos, espremido por centenas de outras coisas, sem ar. Á medida que o carro avançava, observei da janela aquela rua ser deixada pra trás. Por várias vezes tive que prender a respiração e controlar as minhas ações, caso contrário teria parado o táxi e voltado com as coisas. Eu sabia que Sherlock iria voltar mas não poderia esperar como se o tempo não avançasse, eu não sabia quando e nem se realmente iria acontecer. Talvez a morte fosse um meio de começar uma vida nova, talvez eu nem estivesse nos planos...

_ Eu acredito em Sherlock Holmes _

_Ninguém conseguiria ser tão cretino há tanto tempo_

_ Ele vai voltar._

Prendi a respiração. No táxi a música sussurrava em meus ouvidos.

_ I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in_

_ I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_

_ I started looking for a warning sign_

_ When the truth is, I miss you_

_ Yeah the truth is, that I miss you, so_

Baker Street ficava pra trás definitivamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Cheguei á pensão que fedia desinfetante e sabonetes baratos. A dona, ao contrário da Mrs. Hudson, era uma senhora mal encarada, ouvi comentários que nem mesmo o marido a agüentava e por isso tinha fugido do casamento sem deixar pistas. Um sorriso brincou em meus lábios.

_Sherlock se divertiria muito com ela. _

_When the truth is, I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so_

_And I'm tired I should not have let you go_

Coloquei minhas coisas no canto do quarto e sentei na cama. A chuva começava a cair lá fora, deixei meu corpo cansado cair no colchão duro e fechei os olhos. Em menos de dez minutos adormeci.

Sonhei que estava mergulhando numa piscina, era um dia bonito de céu azul. Encontrei um par de olhos vívidos olhando pra mim, estávamos debaixo d'água. Sherlock estava com seu sobretudo preto, uma camisa de botão por baixo exatamente como vestido a ultima vez que o vi, seus cachos flutuavam por cima da cabeça.

Quando cheguei perto ele abriu um sorriso – um sorriso genuíno como eu nunca tinha visto – e me abraçou. O contato era forte, eu sentia seus braços me apertarem como se não quisesse me deixar voltar á superfície.

Meu ar estava acabando e comecei a sentir necessidade de voltar, Sherlock não havia se movido nenhum milímetro mantinha firme seus braços, seus cabelos me faziam cócegas na bochecha.

Desmaiei no sonho por não ter coragem de deixá-lo partir novamente. Acordei abraçado ao travesseiro, a falta de ar por estar com o rosto totalmente em meio ao tecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Dois meses depois a dona da pensão anunciou aumento nos preços dos quartos, eu já havia conseguido emprego num hospital e trabalhava dia e noite – voltava para casa apenas para dormir, sem ter tempo ou fôlego pra pensar no que a minha vida tinha se tornado. Mrs. Hudson me visitava ás vezes e insistia para que voltasse á Baker Street. A verdade era que a proposta realmente era muito boa mas não conseguiria viver um segundo sequer sem olhar para qualquer canto e não lembrar de Sherlock. O apartamento inteiro tinha a presença do meu amigo, a começar pelo cheiro e passando pela poltrona que sempre estaria vazia. Em todas as vezes agradecia e vi Mrs. Hudson voltar para casa com os olhos tristes.

Continuei levando a vida miserável por mais um tempo até ser surpreendido pelo reajuste dos preços. Conclui que não pagaria aquela quantia por aquele quarto tão ruim, acabei numa discussão com a dona e antes de anoitecer já estava na rua com minhas coisas. Assim que entrei no táxi me dei conta de que não sabia responder á pergunta do taxista - _Pra onde vamos, senhor?_

Pedi que o taxista levasse as minhas coisas até 221B Baker Street, procurasse por Mrs. Hudson e fiquei pelo meio do caminho, na mesma praça onde um dia havia encontrado Mike e no instante seguinte aquele que viria a ser o homem mais interessante que tive o prazer de conhecer, conviver e ser amigo.

As luzes da cidade começavam a se acender enquanto eu caminhava – a bengala me acompanhava, pois minha perna voltara a doer como antes. Meus passos lentos só contradiziam minha mente que vagava muito longe dali. Nessa distração acabei entrando no caminho de um garoto que andava de Skate e fui atropelado. Num pulo ágil o garoto se levantou – mal havia caído na verdade - e estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Desculpe eu estava distraído – me adiantei

- Mas eu te vi e atropelei de propósito – franzi a testa um pouco atordoado – Por acaso procurando um colega de quarto_, _Dr. John Watson?

_Aquela voz que tanto tive medo de ter esquecido._

A warning sign

You came back to haunt me and I realized

That you were an island and I passed you by

And you were an island to discover

O garoto exibiu um sorriso.

_O sorriso escondido._

E fixou os olhos em mim.

_Os mesmos olhos do sonho._

Era Sherlock. Vivo e inteiro vestindo roupas que não combinavam com ele. Um boné juvenil escondia parte de seus cachos mas eu poderia morrer e jamais esqueceria aqueles traços.

Senti suas mãos frias tocarem minha pele, havia algo como preocupação em seu rosto. Seus lábios se mexiam mas eu não conseguia ouvir. Desmaiei no parque, nos braços daquele que havia voltado por mim.

So I crawl back into your open arms

Yes I crawl back into your open arms


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Acordei numa cama confortável, o sol já banhava a cidade com os primeiros raios. Olhei ao redor enquanto me sentava na cama, meu coração espancou as costelas. Minhas coisas estavam no lugar, exatamente onde eu deixara um ano atrás. Toda aquela fragrância de Sherlock em mistura com o cheiro de café inundava minhas narinas. Saltei do colchão e abri a porta do quarto, Sherlock estava sentado na poltrona enquanto Mr. Hudson preparava café.

_Estava de volta á Baker Street, como se eu nunca estivesse saído um dia._

Precisei me beliscar para tentar acreditar. Sherlock disparou, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Não é um sonho John, é real

- Sherlock.. – minha boca secou instantaneamente – Sherlock.. – o detetive arqueou as sobrancelhas – SHERLOCK!

Pulei pra poltrona agarrando o pescoço do idiota do meu amigo. Amassei o jornal, o derrubei no chão, o bati com todas as minhas forças ouvindo Mrs. Hudson dizer algumas coisas que nem prestei atenção. Meus olhos estavam cravados em Sherlock, cheios de fúria, cheios de emoção. Sherlock se limitou em deter os meus golpes e esperar que eu me acalmasse. Só me dei por satisfeito quando consegui arrancar uma gota de suor de Holmes. Meus socos se cessaram aos poucos, Sherlock segurava meus punhos e o cansaço da briga deu lugar á paz. Apoiei minha cabeça no peito ofegante de Sherlock e assim passamos os dez segundos seguintes.

- Me desculpe John – seu sussurro atingiu meus ouvidos

- Por que tanto tempo? – Minha mão apoiada em seu peito, segurava com força o pijama azul como se a qualquer momento Sherlock fosse capaz de desaparecer novamente.

- Me desculpe, John

I was scared, I was scared

Tired and underprepared

But I waited for it


End file.
